Willful Ambition
by CassieKnight
Summary: Serika was given a simple mission--destroy Cell in the past. She had nothing to lose. It would have been an easy mission to fulfill if it had not been for Cell himself. Who would have thought he was so...addicting? Please R&R!
1. The Awakening

**Author's Note: **Well, to those people who have kept up with my stories for the past few years might be surprised that I have come up with and started another one in such a short amount of time. This again is another Cell/OC story, but it is much different than the previous…six I have done ;) I think this one will be a bit more mature for readers who always begged me for more than simple fluff in the Cell series I had been working on for a few years. (Wow, years? Ha) So a warning to those who do not like such content, this is rated M for a reason.

I also want to give a huge thanks (and I will several times throughout this story) to my avid reader and friend **queenKathBallZ** for her input and the interrogation process I've put her through to get my brain to work a bit better. (It wasn't that bad…but she has done a lot, lol).

This is actually something I'm experimenting with—the plot I mean—so I would really appreciate constant reviews from people as I go along. For those that have read the other stories, please note that this may sound similar to the 6-installment series because it is in first person, but I promise you a new twist on everything :)

For those that are giving me, as an author, a try for the first time, please enjoy my work and let me know what you think :)

* * *

**_Willful Ambition_**

**1—**_The Awakening_

"Alright, you're all set," a female's voice rang in my ears. "You can open your eyes."

I did so. They shot open quickly and caught the gaze of two others immediately. One belonged to an older man—rather a much older man. He looked ancient in ways, but yet I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was sharp as a tack. My eyes zoomed to the right where a woman looked down at me, her blue eyes set in a tired face. She must have been the voice I heard.

Before I said anything or took in any more of their features I sat up and moved my legs off the metal table. My feet swung slightly, my hands gripped the edge of the cold surface I sat on.

"How do you feel?" The old man asked me, his voice cracking from what I was sure was dryness in his throat.

I thought about the question for a moment. I felt…miraculous. I could not find one minor ache or pain in my entire body. I felt like I had slept for a decade; I felt fully restored in ways I'm sure no one else could imagine. I felt perfect.

"You're probably going to feel a little off," he continued. "I did modify a little of your programming and—"

"I feel fine," I said quickly, cutting him off and making him stare at me with an open mouth.

"Well good," the woman said, her hand pushing a blue lock of hair out of her face. "Do you remember your name?"

I thought about it. My name…it should be an easy question to answer. Yet, I felt like I couldn't remember anything except the first statement she said to me when I regained consciousness. What _was_ my name?

"No," I finally said. I did not look at either of them. However, I could see from the corner of my eye that she looked at the old man, as if a bit worried.

The old man's hand rested on my shoulder. "It'll come," he said. I shrugged his touch off. "Do you know what you are?"

My mind worked again. This question I knew, but I could feel my inner thoughts cling to it as if I couldn't grasp if the concept was true. "I am an android," I said. "I was created by Dr. Gero."

"Yes," the old man replied. "What else do you know?"

"I…" I looked at them. "You are Dr. Briefs and Bulma Briefs…" I paused yet again before continuing. "You found me in the lab and brought me here…to Capsule Corporation."

"She's good, Dad," Bulma replied as she stepped away and switched on a fan on the counter across from where I still sat. "I think she just needs to give herself a chance. She'll come around and remember other things."

"I'm sure you're right," Dr. Briefs said. "Well, I will give this away though," he said to me. "Your name is Serika."

"I know my name is Serika," I said out loud. As soon as the syllables rolled off his tongue I knew that it was my name. It was so certain to me. I can't believe I couldn't remember it.

I jumped off the table and looked around the room, studying the computers, intricate blue prints sprawled out on the table and little devices used to assist human hands with whatever work they were conducting. I hovered over the blue prints set on the table directly next to the one I rested on. They were interesting in ways, but the moment I saw _Android 22_ written across the top, I felt…sick.

"These are mine, aren't they?" I asked without looking up.

"Yes," Bulma replied. "We found them near your pod. Do you remember where you were?"

"Dr. Gero's lab," I replied quickly, remembering stating that information only a moment ago. "I don't remember you activating me there, though."

"No," Dr. Briefs started, "we didn't. We actually feared you would retaliate on us."

"I would not have," I told him softly.

"Yes, we realized that after seeing your programming," he continued. "However, we didn't know what to expect. You are the first android that was not completed with a seek-and-destroy Dr. Gero's enemies mission."

"No," I said suddenly remembering my original purpose. "I was to destroy Androids 17 and 18."

"Yes, you were," Bulma said. She came over to me and leaned her back against the table I stood next to. "They are already dead, though. My son was able to destroy them."

"He is not an android, is he?" I asked with astonishment to hear such news. From what I remember, I was created slightly stronger than both of those androids. Gero feared that they might find a way to escape him and he needed another way besides a deactivation device to get them back. I remember him telling me this.

Bulma laughed. "No, he's half human, half Saiyan—which is an alien race to Earth."

"How did you find me?"

Bulma smirked. "It was a tip actually from a stranger who was fleeing the region. He stumbled across an old shack in the woods that hadn't been lived at in years." She now ran her fingers through her long graying blue hair. "He looked around and found a door that led to a basement filled with all sorts of robotic equipment. Obviously he was terrified it was something to do with the androids, so he called the authorities."

"And since I'm the only known surviving scientist left in this region they called me to take a look once they determined it was safe," Dr. Briefs said, sitting down on a lab stool and reaching for a cup of coffee that had to be long cold.

"You happened to be hidden in the back," Bulma continued. "We had no idea the place belonged to Dr. Gero until I saw the Red Ribbon Army symbol on your pod. We saw your prints right there and figured you had to have been a work in progress or something, so we took you back here."

"So you could get me off the streets before anything more could happen," I accused.

"Definitely not," Bulma said. "Dr. Gero was a mad-man that caused the world a lot of devastation, but he was still a genius. We figured we'd save you from rotting down in that basement."

I frowned slightly. "I don't understand why you bothered coming after me if I am of no longer use. You didn't program me with anything."

Bulma smiled gently. "We decided that you should have as much of a human choice as you were once allowed."

"I am not human," I replied.

"You were once," Bulma corrected me. "You might remember. You haven't been an android that long in all actuality—you were asleep for nearly eight years, but I don't think that should count."

"Whatever life I lived before doesn't matter," I told her bitterly. "I have been ruined."

"Nonsense," Dr. Briefs grunted. "You are miraculous. You may have android qualities, but you yourself are an outstanding person. You are intelligent, very powerful and if I might add quite beautiful."

"We did have a thought, actually," Bulma said smoothly, interrupting the small argument I was starting. "Don't think this is why we took you in. You don't have to do it. In ways, it might be unfair to ask you."

"I have no other thing set for me in life," I said. "I have no memory of my past. Whatever it is I shall do it."

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" she laughed.

"It will not matter," I stated and looked away towards the window. It looked almost like a junkyard outside with the partly demolished building across the street. It must be a result of 17 and 18. "Just tell me what it is you need me to do."

"Well," she said on a more serious note, "we want you to find another android—Dr. Gero's biomechanical android called Cell."

_Cell_. The name echoed in my head for the longest time. I knew exactly who Cell was in the back of my mind, yet for some strange reason I could not draw out every fine detail except the fact that he was Gero's ultimate creation—a pure genius invention that was nothing but sinister in nature.

"The catch is," Bulma continued, "is that you need to go to the past to do this. He's already dead in this time. He destroyed so many lives—including one of my best friends, Goku. I was hoping you could make it back and destroy him before anyone perishes now that we know he'll be a threat."

"I know of Cell," I said. "He was created to be the perfect warrior—the strongest anyone would every meet. Do I have the power to do this?"

"We modified your strength by giving you half the extra amount you already have," Dr. Briefs confirmed. "You should be able to do the deed easily."

"Actually, Trunks was able to give us an estimate on how powerful Goku was during his Cell Games," Bulma added. "We tried to give you a hair more than that just in case."

"Then set me up," I said giving them a firm expression. "I'm ready."

**xXx**

I stared at myself in the mirror. The face was familiar, but it looked so cold. I studied my perfect complexion—I couldn't believe it was always like that. My skin was delicate looking, smooth and completely unflawed. My jet-black hair fell to my shoulders; the many waves it took gave it an odd sheen in the bright light of the bathroom. And then I glared at my eyes—a dark purple that I remember someone once telling me was extremely unusual. I suppose they fit me well enough, but I wondered what horrible sites they saw in recent years.

I tossed my head to rid my face of the long strands of bangs that hit my cheeks and walked out of the room, the light automatically going off behind me. My eyes looked at my simple outfit that consisted of fitted dark blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Topping the outfit off were heavy looking black boots that looked more for a work shoe than a fashion statement. I suppose they would have to do, but in a way it did give me a more alarming appearance.

I sauntered down the hall, my arms swinging slightly at my sides. The building Dr. Briefs called his own personal laboratory looked very quaint and home-like more than it did a place where a scientist worked.

They had told me when I was ready to meet them in the back chamber. I was unsure what that meant, but the directions they had given me were simple enough—straight down the hall, door is on the left. I found it easily enough.

Inside I discovered what actually reminded me of a garage. There were several transportation devices, but also a few other robotic devices that I wasn't sure of what they were; not that it mattered to me. I moved forward, hands in my pants' back pockets.

"Ah, you decided to come after all," Dr. Briefs said with a smirk under his bushy white moustache. A graying blonde lady stood with a disgustingly chipper smile plastered on her face.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked shortly.

"Oh, I figured you might run for it," he replied with a hint of embarrassment.

Bulma stepped out from the corner with a small box in her hand. She flipped it open and took out what looked to be a capsule. "This is the time machine," she told me as she clicked and tossed it to an open space in the room. With a loud bang it burst into an odd looking contraption, yellow and black in color with a glass dome on top.

"That's a time machine, huh?" I said mostly to myself.

Bulma clicked a remote and the top lifted. She climbed up and started clicking a bunch of buttons on the front consol. "I'm going to set it for the day after Trunks returned to the past for the second time. Cell had appeared by then, but he's in his weakest form still. It'll be easier to go after him."

"Who is this Trunks?"

Bulma smiled. "My son. We'll be sending you to a different time than my actual son went to since Cell and the others are gone now in the past he went to—that's how we now about Cell. You might meet up with Trunks at some point, actually—he's the cute one. You might meet my husband as well; Vegeta. He'll be the one with the attitude. Hopefully you will get lucky and get rid of Cell quick. You probably won't even see them."

"Where's your husband now?" I asked for whatever reason. It just came out.

There was a look of sorrow for a minute and Bulma hopped off the time machine. "He's dead. Android 17 killed him…about five years ago now. We have had a lot of trial and errors; this time was ruined for my family, but I was hoping to save them in the past."

I didn't respond. Instead I climbed into the machine and sat myself into the hard seat centered in the contraption.

"It should be all set," Bulma called up to me. "Good luck, Serika!"

"Sure," I said half-heartedly. Without listening to what she was saying I pressed a small yellow button directly next to a screen that listed the date. I was a little alarmed when it jumped a few days. I looked quickly around the consol. There was a more obvious button I that made me a little annoyed with myself because I didn't see it at first—it was labeled "Go."

The people standing around the machine—Bulma, her father and the other woman—started to fade and warp into strange shapes…until they were gone.


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**Take Two: **So although only one person has reviewed and I usually like to hold off posting until more do review, I wanted to get this out since I'm pretty close to finishing chapter 3 and I think that once this weekend hits I'm not going to be updating for a week or so.

Again, a special thanks to **queenKathBallZ** for her input and extraordinary efforts of helping me finding things on youtube so I can make sure I have the correct names or places or whatnot.

Review people…pwetty pwease? Enjoy :)

* * *

**2**—_Unexpected Surprise_

A scenic landscape appeared in front of me; bushes, trees, mountains. The engine of the time machine died down and I flipped the switch that released the pressure and opened up the lid. The fresh air felt invigorating. It was like a completely different world in a way—it didn't look so unhealthy and dead outside. I stood up and looked around, trying to get a sense of where I was. There didn't seem to be anything around me but vast acreage of trees and open land.

Jumping down from the machine and pressing its capsule button to return it to its hidden form, I thought of what was the best way to go about hunting down Cell. I knew what I would have had to do with Androids 17 and 18—find their places of devastation. Gero had known that if they ever got lose and on their own then they would become nothing but human-like bulldozers to every city they came across. In ways it was a wonder he bothered to create them.

As I jumped into the air, remembering my ability to fly—a fascinating characteristic I held above humans—I thought of the actual reason that fool Gero had created those two maniacs for. For decades he had been planning Cell, a creature made up entirely of cells of those of beings who held tremendous power. Yet he knew that it wouldn't be enough to destroy those he considered enemies…so he expanded his android program. Instead of making a robotic android, he took two live specimens, brother and sister twins and medically altered them. Only by absorbing them, however, could Cell reach his final form, his most powerful form.

I scanned the area, looking for some sort of devastation radiating from the distance. There was none. I recalled having a computer chip installed in me that allowed me to find a sister chip located in both the androids, but those weren't coming in. I wondered if I was still located on the same island, or if I had appeared completely on the other side of the world.

The best thing to do in that case then was to get moving and find my way. I headed north and spent nearly ten minutes roaming until I came upon the outskirts of a city. Strangely enough there were a line of cars trying to leave on the highway, but no one was trying to get in. This could only mean one thing—trouble from within.

I hovered to a back alley on the edge of the city and landed gently. There wasn't a ton of commotion on the streets, which actually surprised me. If the androids were here people would be fleeing from all directions. I started to walk up the street looking for some sort of clue. A good deal of bulldozers and dump trucks drove by with a loud rumble. It was strange to me to see that many heavy trucks, each filled with what looked liked piles of debris.

It struck me suddenly that it was possible that there had been recent damage, which could be a result from androids. I decided to hurry in a jog down the street the trucks had come from. It was much further than I thought, but eventually I came upon a sight that could be no less than a path made by the androids. A monstrous trail of complete rubble lay to both my left and right. It seemed to have come from a tall building labeled "ZZ TV."

I continued my way up the street towards the broadcasting station for any sign of more clues that would lead me to the androids. After all, where I found 17 and 18 I was sure to find Cell lurking about to absorb them. I passed by many people walking on the sidewalk, each of which were talking about the destruction they seemed to witness only a few days before. Only some talked of a horrible monster that did it and how he scared them.

Cell. It had to have been him. I continued on, looking for something more than just people whispering their horrors. Finally, though, my attention was taken by a good deal television sets displayed in the front window of a store. I turned to it upon hearing the muffled broadcast:

"…the same monster that tormented Nikki Town and left everyone dead has now threatened the entire world," the news anchor said. The screen flipped to an amateur picture of the android at where I assumed was this Nikki Town.

Immediately I could feel myself inhale sharply at the repugnant image that flashed across the screens. I could not come up with any other means to describe _Cell_ other than appearing like a humanoid that looked more like a bug than anything else. His green skin, unusual mouth, snake-like eyes and detestable tail made me stare with more hatred than I had already built up upon hearing of his actual existence.

I moved forward, now knowing what he looked like. Obviously he would be easy to find since he stood out like a sore thumb. Thus, I figured it was best to take to the air to find him. I had confidence I would spot him and he didn't look like a creature that would have a very good strategy on tormenting people discretely. The moment he struck again I would be there to take him down.

It was then I noticed a news van heading towards the highway that led out of town. I wondered if they had discovered more interesting news that would lead me to the whereabouts of that hideous creature Dr. Gero called his ultimate creation—ultimate only by way of power, perhaps, and sheer genius of the design itself.

I followed the van nearly nine kilometers northeast of the city. The further they traveled the more I was confident they were going to where I needed to be. Finally they stopped and I wondered why. Upon more study, however, I realized that there was an extraordinary power level not far from where they left the van. I smirked as I hovered above them. _The cowards_, I thought. They were honestly afraid to get any closer.

Three men exited the van, one carrying a camera, another bringing other supplies. The third I had to honestly laugh at. He was dressed in a hard hat and plastic body armor you saw in American football. Did he honestly think that such a get-up would protect him? How pathetic!

They moved their way closer and as they did so I decided it was best to wait to see what the scene was before I got involved. I did not want to really risk any innocent bystanders' lives, so I remained in the background. I sat myself behind a ledge that was just far enough to stay hidden but keep an eye on things. Up until now my gaze was on the three men, moving ever so slowly to something. When I looked ahead I noticed what it was and I was…shocked.

Another creature stood perfectly still in the center of a large white platform complete with a pillar at each corner. It looked elegant in a way, but I was unclear of who this person was. When I looked closer I realized that this was Cell, only he was not the same repulsive looking insect I saw a short time ago on the news broadcast. He still was less human than I, but he had much more human characteristics than the other creature. He no longer had a tail and although I was at such a distance I could barely tell that he had more of a man's face.

I assessed him for some time, but finally the three cowardly men had made their way to his platform. I watched for the few moments as one of them went further ahead being, I suppose, brave enough in his mind to stand next to Cell and appear to be asking questions. Within moments though, Cell retaliated; he shot an energy beam towards the two that stayed further away and literally kicked the other out of his sight.

I laughed. This was going to be far too easy. Cell wasn't anything I had to worry about. Bulma made it sound like they did me a favor by upping my strength so I could surely defeat him, but I bet that whatever I was given by Gero was adequate since he felt I would be able to destroy 17 and 18.

Speaking of which, if this was Cell then he must have already disposed of the other two androids. He had changed and that meant they were now part of him. I don't believe that this was the moment Bulma meant to send me too. Apparently the mistake I made by touching the wrong button and going back on a two day difference was enough to change the odds. Just how much stronger did the androids make Cell?

I spent another few minutes observing his actions which consisted of…nothing. Although he had moved enough to rid himself of the annoying humans, he did nothing more. He merely stood there, perhaps meditating or being absolutely bored out of his skull, but otherwise I could not detect even the slightest flinch from him.

It was time to move. I decided that I had had enough of this waiting. I came to this time to do a job and I was going to see to it that it was finished quickly. I did not want to linger here. Running my fingers through my thick hair and cracking my neck, I jumped off to the flatter ground level with the terror's platform. I sauntered up silently, wondering if he was good enough to realize he had yet another visitor in his midst.

The platform upon further inspection was quite remarkable. It seemed to be made out of pure stone, put together in tiles and blocks. The pillars looked almost hand carved. I wondered what the purpose of it was. And then it dawned on me. Bulma and her father mentioned some sort of game…it must be a fighting match between Cell and any willing competitor.

I stepped up onto the platform, my gaze directly on Cell's back, his long black wings reflecting the afternoon sun. I noticed, though, that his head straightened up completely and he glanced slightly over his shoulder. He smirked, a sharp eye focusing on me. I was stunned when I heard his voice: "Well, well," he said, "what do we have here?"

I frowned and stood up straight, my hands in fists next to my legs. He turned around completely and I finally had the chance to look at him fully. He was quite large actually. He was tall and broad shouldered, heavy muscles along his chest and a firm stance. His body was a majority speckled-green, but his shins, shoulders and the center of his head were black, like the wings on his back. His head is what caught my attention the most, however. On either side of the center were two tall crest-like pieces, green in color, and maybe a forearm high. His face, though, was nothing what I expected, even after viewing the change he had taken from afar. To match his thick neck and hands, his face was partly a pale gray although here with an offsetting royal purple color on his cheeks. His entire jaw line seemed to be held in a yellow plate that looked oddly natural. The last note I made, though, were his eyes—a stunning magenta color that stared at me with similar analytical qualities.

"I do believe you have found yourself in the wrong place, my dear," he said in a suave deep voice. I was momentarily mesmerized by it. It had an odd accent that made him…more attractable in ways.

"I'm in the right place, Cell," I said bitterly, regaining my composure after listening to that voice and being stared down by such beautiful eyes for a murderous freak of nature.

"Ah, so you do know who I am," he replied with a slight smirk. "Yet you still stand there in the face of doom. Did you not fear death, girl?"

I frowned even more. "No, I don't," I replied. "The question is, Cell, do you fear death?"

The laugh nearly caught me off guard—I wanted to hang on every note. I took a deep breath and waited patiently for him to stop. "You are a feisty one, aren't you?" He asked. He took a few steps closer to me, allowing his arms to fall to his sides. "Are you not scared after what I'm sure you just saw I did to those news reporters? I daresay you are not one yourself."

"I'm not a reporter," I confirmed. "And I'm not scared of you or anything else. I'm here to kill you."

Again, Cell laughed out loud, his voice carrying over the valley. "You came out here to tell me that you will kill me? Young girl, you have no idea then what you are dealing with, do you?"

"I do," I answered. I quickly whipped around him and hovered high enough where I could wrap my right arm around his neck in a headlock, pulling back slightly so that his head was leaning towards me.

I had definitely gotten his attention. He froze under the shock I sent through him, his hands stretched out and his eyes straining to look at me. I shoved him down quick and hard and he barely had enough balance not to fall straight down. I backed away, just to give him a chance to realize he was about to meet his fate at the hands of this _girl_.

Cell regained his footing and stood up straight again, his face much more serious and not so sure about me anymore. "I don't recall the Z Fighters having a woman on their team, or taking the risk of disobeying a rule."

"Oh, so now I'm suddenly a woman," I said with a smirk, my hand on my hip and my weight shifting to one foot. "But I work alone and I'm not disobeying any rules."

"The games do not start for another seven days," he told me bitterly. "I will not tolerate any sort of behavior from someone who tends to fight me."

"Then don't tolerate it," I retorted. "I don't really care what you want or don't want. I am not participating in your games. I am here on a mission to kill you and I will see to it that I do not fail. Your games will not take place."

Cell chuckled to himself, but it was definitely not the same laugh I had heard earlier. "A mission from whom, may I ask?" He sounded very annoyed at this point.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"Oh but it does," he replied smartly. "If Goku sent you then—"

"He didn't," I interrupted. "None of those people you're after sent me. I'm here as a favor from someone who knows you're trouble."

"You don't have what it takes to kill me," he babbled. His eyes narrowed and looked me over coldly.

"You have no idea what I'm made out of." He suddenly didn't see me as an innocent little girl. He became very defensive and I could feel his energy rising slightly higher. Even though I was confident I would win, I knew I now had a fight on my hands.


	3. Android vs Android

**Continuation! **Well, it has been over a week since the last post, but I had moved and then had no internet for a week…so no posting for me. I did have the chapter well written a week ago though, and after rereading it now I feel it's still good to go. Chapter 4 is nearly done, so that will probably be up in a few days or so?

A special thank you to all of those that _have_ reviewed so far…and shame on those who haven't. It makes me sad, you know.

No other babble to give out, so enjoy :)

* * *

**3—**_Android versus Android_

Cell stared at me with an unreadable expression. I could tell that he was trying to figure me out—did he think that I was lying or was I something to fear? I had a feeling that fear was not in his vocabulary, but I wanted him to be afraid. I wanted to destroy him so I could ruin Dr. Gero's plans since he had ruined my life. He had destroyed the person I had once been and now I would take away what he had spent decades working for.

"I'm not here to fool around, Cell," I said steadily. "Let's get this over with."

He stood up straight, his brow furrowing and his gaze almost alarmed. "You are serious, aren't you?"

"Did I not already prove that to you?" I asked. It surprised me to think that he was having such a hard time getting it sink into his head.

"You have proven you are not the average human," he said. I noticed his hands balling into fists. "But that doesn't mean you have the capability to defeat me. I am the ultimate warrior—a perfect being, if you will."

"Whatever," I replied. Obviously Cell wasn't used to people telling him such things. He had never met anyone that was willing to even verbally fight him, no less go into hand-to-hand combat. "Enough talking…"

I lurched forward, my hand in a ball that immediately connected with his face. Again I had caught him off guard. He went sailing off the tournament arena and into the clearing of desert about half a kilometer away. I met him there, ready for the come back. He had twisted his body upwards so he landed on one foot and one knee, his body still skidding backwards from the impact.

Once he had stopped he stood up and brushed himself off. I heard a slight growl coming from him, but for some reason he wasn't fighting back. "What's wrong, Cell?" I asked. "Are you afraid to be beaten up by a chick?"

"How dare you…" He snarled. "Do not think you will get away with humiliating me."

"Oh I will get away with it, don't worry," I said with a small smile. I was starting to enjoy this, the first fleeting glimpse of enjoyment I have had in ages.

Cell leapt forward, arm outstretched and wings spread for the attack. I braced myself and waited for him. Within seconds he was in my face, his rock hard fists throwing punches left and right. I blocked them easily. I had to wonder if he wasn't that tough or if he was testing me to see how much I could take. I had to admit, he was strong, though.

I could tell he would let this go on forever until he was sure and ready that he had another strategy up his sleeve. I wasn't going to ever let him have the upper hand in this fight. I let myself fall to the ground, only one arm supporting me; my leg came around and swung out to knock his footing off. He hand-sprung backwards and landed a few yards away.

"You're better than you look," Cell said to me, his eyes skimming me up and down. "Just who are you? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I smiled at him and moved closer. I was starting to get this sick feeling; not sick as in nauseated, but sick as in I wasn't sure _why_ I was feeling like he was almost handsome. Looking into his eyes as he spoke sent a small shiver down my spine. I felt almost captivated by his presence. "I learned from the same person you did, Cell."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," he remarked.

"We were created by the same person," I rephrased.

Cell's magenta eyes opened wider, his lips parting ever-so slightly. "Impossible," he said. "You cannot possibly be an android."

"I am," I replied. "I am not much different than the two androids you absorbed into your own being. The only difference between them and me was the fact that I was stronger than they."

Cell laughed and folded his arms across his broad chest. "You are not stronger than the likes of Androids 17 and 18," he commented. "Two things lack in your logic. First, if you were stronger Dr. Gero would have had me absorb you instead. And second, _I_ was the last android to be created by the good doctor."

"You're wrong with both things, Cell," I told him. "I was the last android—I am Android 22, whereas you are number 21. And second, you were already growing in your little tank when Gero decided to make me…"

I don't know what came over me just then. I felt dizzy and unsure of my surroundings. I knew I had taken a step back, but I thought I was starting to fall over…

_"This is an extraordinary place," I said. "I have never seen so many computers and robotics in one room at once, not even at the university. I believe you have more gadgets in this one room than I ever saw in Dr. Briefs' labs at Capsule Corporation during a field trip my class took there."_

_"My work is far more sophisticated than the likes of Briefs," Dr. Gero stated boldly. _

_"What is this?" I asked, coming upon a small tank with a green liquid inside, air bubbles rising every few seconds._

_"This is my pride and joy," he remarked. "I call him Cell. He will be my finest creation—the ultimate warrior. Then people will realize what brilliance I have as a scientist."_

_I started to get a little weary. First he had said he had to blindfold me before allowing me to go to his lab—I was not allowed to know where it was. Now he was showing me such exclusive works. Why was I allowed into this obviously forbidden chamber when apparently no one else had been?_

I blinked several times, my head spinning. I had not fallen, but I was at an odd stance. Cell stared at me, unsure of what had just happened. _I_ was unsure of what had just happened. I shook my head and focused back on him, his face still and unwavering.

"Perhaps you are telling the truth," Cell finally said, breaking the silence between us. "But I am not going to find out. I will dispose of you quickly, although you are amusing me at the moment. It's a nice change of plans instead of the boring wait I am currently tormenting myself with."

I said nothing. Instead I let my body movements do the talking. Again I lunged at him, disappearing quickly and moving like lightning behind him. I hit him square in the back. He stumbled slightly and came around with a fast punch that connected with my jaw. I skidded to a halt a yard or two away and jumped at him with full force. I released my own version of an energy beam. He shifted his body just enough to let it skid past his waist.

I twirled in the air and came down at him with another hard blow, his hand grabbing my fist just in time to save his nose from a possible break. I pushed at him with all my might, his arm shaking to hold me off. I tried with the other hand; my knuckles were within centimeters of his ear, but he again grabbed my balled up hand with his own. I pushed at him, hoping he'd break, but his strength was incredible. I knew if I released any of the pressure I put on him he could gain the upper hand easily. My legs came up and wrapped around his waist tightly, my body pulling back and making him follow me. I allowed gravity to pull me down, my back colliding with the rocky surface that was the desert. I rolled backwards as quickly as possible and kicked his chest. His hold on my fists loosened and he rolled off of me.

I got to my feet in one leap, Cell doing the same. That roll had ripped the bottom of my shirt. I frowned at him and gave him what I knew to be a deathly stare. "Surprised, android?" I snickered.

"Very," he replied. "Not that I don't decline a good challenge. You are strong—much stronger than I gave you credit for. But you still cannot defeat me."

"We'll see!" I yelled as a dashed forward. He braced himself for whatever I was going to throw at him next. I was stunned when I tried to come up from behind and he was there to knock me down. I tumbled to the ground, dirt smudging my jeans and rustling my hair.

Almost immediately he was there to deliver another attack. His strong leg swung out and his yellow foot connected with my stomach. I was flung back into the side of a plateau, my body pushed into the rock. I hung there for a brief moment before pulling my arms free. Before I could completely remove myself from the embarrassing situation, however, Cell was in my face.

"A good fighter," he said, "but you use the same moves. You may have started off well because I wasn't expecting a fight from someone with your…stature. However, I was not joking when I said you could not possibly defeat me. I am far too perfect."

"You're an asshole," I said smoothly. I started to move again but his hand came up and pressed my shoulder back into the rock.

"You are a bit of an ignorant bitch to say the least," he said obviously getting angrier by the minute.

"At least I'm not yours," I spat.

He frowned. "You need to learn some manners. Obviously Gero forgot to implant those into your design, Android 22."

I pushed his arm to the side, surprised he'd allow me to. I moved out of my temporary imprisonment and moved to his side. "I will not be called Android 22…it is not my name."

"Oh, so now you want to share your real name, do you?" He muttered. "You are quickly losing that respect I was allowing to grow for you because you had the ability to land a punch."

"Boo hoo," I remarked. I started to make it look like I was giving myself a momentary breather. Instead I twisted around and shoved Cell's face into the rock where my outline crumbled beneath his weight. I held his neck with one hand and pulled his arm around his back over his wing. He let out a sharp hiss of pain. "Now you listen to me, Cell. I am not looking for your respect. Stop trying to flatter yourself. I told you why I was here and I intend on ending this right now."

I was about to raise my knee up to push him into the rock further, but he powered up so fast and fiercely that I was blown away. I landed quite a ways back, my head bumping a small piece of rock as I skidded to a stop. I sat up a little, my body's weight resting on my elbows. Cell stalked over to me, a squeak emitting with every step he took. I wouldn't admit it, but I did feel that one.

I refused to show him any signs of weakness or any hint of fear. I remained as I was on the ground as he stood over me, his eyes staring me down with hatred. After a moment of the staring contest he reached down and lifted me by the collar of my shirt. I gained my footing but before I could speak he was behind me and shoving me fast back in the direction I had just came. The front of my body slammed up against the now crumbled rock that both he and I had already met with moments ago.

"Now it is time for _you_ to listen to _me_," he mocked in my ear, that elegant voice of his bouncing off my ear drum. "I am not going to let you continue your little revolt against me. Someone being created by Dr. Gero should know what she's dealing with when she matched herself against me."

"Shove it," I said, but he only pushed me harder against the wall, his body pressing up against mine. "Go ahead, why don't you finish me off? You're just afraid that I might have been right."

He pushed me deeper until I felt the hot rock cracking against my skin even more. And then he pulled me out and tossed me nearly back to his arena. I landed with a hard thud, my hands instinctively digging into the dirt once I had stopped. I looked at him, half sitting up, my eyes focusing on his upcoming form. He looked exquisitely evil as he sauntered towards me with a killer impulse. Perhaps I had been using similar moves on him, but I could change that quickly.

Cell stopped only an arm's length in front of me, his hands resting on his hips, his eyes burrowing into me. "You have a confidence I have never seen in someone before," he remarked. "You say you were created to destroy 17 and 18? Why do you feel you can defeat me when I have my power combined with both of their own?"

His voice was far calmer than I would have expected. He apparently didn't fear me at all—something I was completely shocked at. Either he was bluffing or Bulma did not give me enough of a power-boost to do the job…not with perfect Cell, that is.

"I asked you a question," he started. "I expect it to be answered."

"I don't have to answer anything for you," I said and I moved to get up. His foot quickly came down—not enough to injure me—and held me down at my chest.

"I'm growing tired of your insolence," he snarled. "Where does that confidence of yours come from?"

"It's in my nature," I finally said. I smirked. "Just like it's in your nature to cause trauma to innocent people, like those men that were here earlier."

He grinned. "Those men were as pathetic as they come. I didn't even bother killing them. I figured I gave them enough of a story to them and any other who dared to try the same tactics."

I merely stared at him until he was forced to do something more than stare back at me. "If you will not answer me my previous question," he said as he took his foot off. He reached down and grabbed my arm to yank me unwillingly to my feet. "Then answer me this: where did you come from? I'm not aware at all of your existence, yet I know of all about Dr. Gero's other works."

I still refused to speak to him. I could tell he was getting more and more fed up with my lack of willingness to respond to him. And as I should have expected his hand came up and lashed across my face. It stung and my head flung to the side. I shook it off quickly and came back with my own slap, but he caught my hand before I reached his cheek.

"No," he said and pulled me closer to him, close enough where I tried to back away from the proximity. "I want to know about you before I destroy you. I want you to confess your sins, so to speak."

"I have no sins to confess, unlike the arrogant bastard that is holding my arm like I'm some bitch," I sneered.

He shoved me back and I landed uncomfortably against the edge of the fighting ring. "I'm beginning to despise you."

"Oh, just beginning?" I said with a small smile and cocked my head while batting my eyes a few times. "I already hated you from the moment I learned about you."

Cell growled and kicked me again; I slid across the tiled floor and stopped before skidding over the edge. He came up towards me but before he could abuse me further I got to my feet and let out a blast of power that blinded even me. I let it continue out of me and I knew that after I had finished him off that I'd have to take a moment to catch my breath after that one.

I released the energy and let the dust fade away. I stood up straight, a broad smile spreading across my face. When I saw a figure still standing in the shadows of the dust, however, my body went numb and my eyes became wide. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Cell stood there, his face still starting at me with disgust. What stunned me though was the fact that I had succeeded in one thing—blowing his shoulder and arm off.

He glanced at it and then back at me, a white smile appearing between his pale lips. "Do you know this is the second time I have lost this arm since I have become perfect? It's really quite annoying, actually."

I gasped when the singed skin started to bulge and spurt out purple liquid. In a flash his arm popped out of the hole as if he was hiding it all along. He was once again whole.

"Perhaps now you understand that you cannot defeat me with what power you have," he said. "I do believe, however, that it is my turn to return the favor."

I was frozen in silence as I watched him clash his wrists together and pull his arms back to one side. "Ka…" he started, his eyes set on mine. "Me…" I took a step back, afraid that I had taken on more than I could handle. "Ha…" I knew I didn't have enough time to escape. "Me…" How much power did this guy really have? "Ha!"

As if it was happening in slow motion I watched the light blue ball of light heading straight for me. I powered up as quickly as I could and guarded myself with everything I had. I tried to push out my own energy as if to create a barrier around my body, but I was afraid it wasn't going to be enough. It struck me and pushed me straight off the edge of the arena. My feet dug into the ground as they smashed into the rocky terrain, my ankles feeling the ground breaking as the force of his attack pushed me further and further back and away from him.

Cell was far more powerful than I was…


	4. Curiousness

**Slow: **I have been pretty slow with this…I'm really not sure if I'm completely satisfied with how this story is turning out, but it's a hobby not a job. I've gone through this particular chapter a million times, but in ways I still do not think its right. However, the more I ponder over its content the more I'm getting annoyed with myself XD So here it is…and I hope its good. Review! :)

* * *

**4—**_Curiousness_

The blast was incredible. I had never experienced something so powerful in my entire life. I was having a hard time believing I actually survived it. The downfall though was that I could not survive another attack…I had used up everything I had to keep myself from being overtaken by whatever that attack Cell threw at me was.

I stood where I had stopped, my feet dug into the ground from being pushed back and trying to hold my stance; my arms had been crossed over my face but I slowly let them down; my body was shaking from sheer exhaustion. I could feel a breeze whipping through the desert and over my body. I glanced down to see my shirt was torn so badly I was surprised it even covered me where it counts. My jeans were torn in half a dozen spots and my hair was so windblown it would take forever to untangle it. Yet the only thing I could do was drop to my knees. Although I stared at the ground I knew Cell was approaching me. His feet squeaked again with every step. He stopped directly in front of me moments later, but I did not look up at him. I merely stared at his black shins while taking slow, deep breaths.

"So you were able to survive," he pointed out. "I had a feeling I didn't put enough into that blast attack, but I didn't want to waste myself on the likes of you."

I sat there and took in what he said. I had disgraced myself and failed Bulma.

"Yet I still have a wonder on what makes you tick," he continued, his voice almost soft and gentle. "I see now that you did mean business and that you were blinded by your own self-confidence. And yet you sit there now, pitying yourself for your defeat."

"What else should I do? Bow and kiss your feet?" I said softly but with just as much loathing in my words as before.

"Stand up," he ordered.

"No," I told him.

"I said stand up!"

"I am not going to obey a monster like you!"

He pushed me down with his foot and I allowed myself to rest as my back came in contact with the hot surface of the ground. He knelt down next to me and stared at me with inquisitive eyes. I tried not to loose myself in them so I turned my head away.

"You have exhausted your powers yet you still fight me with words," he said. "You are most admirable in that respect."

I waited for more to come but instead he had gotten up and flew away. I strained my head up to see where he had gone, but he was completely out of my sight before I could give myself a chance to scan the area. I had no idea where he went, but I didn't care. I just let my head fall back to the ground and let my eyes close.

**xXx**

I don't know how long I was out. All I know is that it was dusk and I was still pretty much wiped out from the experience of fighting Cell. If I could not defeat him with what power Bulma had given me, then who could? If he was able to kill this Goku and she gave me more power than he, how would Cell be defeated? Who had done it in the future? I'm sure Bulma was the type of person to boast if her own son had done it, which I don't recall her doing. Whoever this person was, they must have tremendous abilities and strength.

I finally got myself to prop up on my elbows. I did feel a little better, but there was no way I had enough strength to fly somewhere to rest up completely. I was just so exhausted it was hard to believe. Imagine, Dr. Gero making an android that got tired. Either way, I was good enough to move myself up. I looked around and saw that Cell had at some point returned; he was once again standing with his back to me in the ring.

_Why didn't he destroy me while I was down?_ I wondered to myself.

I pushed myself to my feet, fabric swaying in the breeze against my legs. I leaned over and tore the shreds that hung from my jeans, turning the pants into shorts. I did the same with the top, making sure it still covered my bust. Cell didn't need to get any shows, not that it would do him any good if he did.

I glanced at him to see if he was watching like a lecherous old man, but lucky for him he wasn't. I could tell that Cell was a one-minded being—fighting to destroy the world and that was that. Yet even though I hated him with every inch of my existence, I had this urge to find out what he was thinking in terms of sparing me. He had to have known I was still alive. I had nothing to lose in going to find out. Actually, it would be rather interesting to see his reaction to my own questions when I refused to answer his.

I made my way over to the arena, the sun setting in the far distance. Cell looked completely at ease and didn't seem to give a damn that I was coming for him. He probably knew I was not much of a threat at this point—he beat me down well enough to keep me out of commission for at least a day, if not two. Once I had gotten to the arena, I boldly stepped up, my hands on my hips as if I was already waiting for answers before the questions were asked.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I said getting right to the point. He didn't answer me. "Hey, I'm talking to you, Cell!" When there was still no response I reached over to force him to turn to me.

Unfortunately my reflexes weren't up to par. He caught my hand and finally his head leaned towards me, his magnificent eyes starting at me annoyance. After a moment Cell turned to me completely, his hand still locked around my wrist.

"What makes you think that you can come up here and start demanding answers from me?" He asked coolly.

"Let go of my arm," I demanded.

"Furthermore," he continued completely ignoring my request, "you apparently are not smart enough to get up and leave. I gave you a second chance to fight me at a later date and yet you come back here looking for more before you can even rest up."

"I said let go of my arm, Cell," I repeated with more force.

He pulled me closer to him, his eyes sweeping me up and down. "I see you've skimped yourself on attire," he pointed out. "Very flattering. It will get you nowhere with me."

"Good, you're not interested," I said with fake disappointment. "Now let me go or I'll be forced to—"

"To what?" He interrupted. His voice took on a sudden sound of enthusiasm. "Will you try to _kill _me again, little girl?"

"Oh, I'm back to be a girl?" I practically growled. "When I rest up I _will_ kill you."

"Don't make me laugh," he returned sternly and he released my wrist.

I quickly took a few steps away and eyed him. He stood there with his arms now crossing over his chest, face looking irritated and muscles seemingly tense. I continued to stare at him with pure despise. "So you think it's funny to mock me?" I asked. "You basically figured you'd let me rest up so you could fight me again, is that it?"

"Please," he said as he turned around to put his back to me—again. "You make it sound as if you are the only one I have interest in fighting, which you may rest assured that you are most certainly not."

My brow furrowed upon seeing those long and somehow elegant wings of his. I stepped forward with my arm outstretched to turn him around to face me since I thought it was rude to keep breaking eye contact. My hand wasn't even close to getting near him this time. Before I knew he had both of my wrists in his grip; he effortlessly pushed me to the corner of the arena and pressed my back against the cold stone pillar.

"I want you to get one thing straight," he said in a low voice, his breath whispering over my face. "I do what I please. You are the one that came here looking for trouble. I was willing to stay out of sight until the tournament and yet you seem to be trying to seduce me into battle."

I don't know what came over me, but I smiled. I could tell that the way he was looking at me was very different than any previous stare I had received from him. "I think you are trying to seduce me, Cell," I said with a broadening grin. "You have your body practically pressed against mine."

He smiled back at me and glanced down. "Do not think that you can throw on womanly charm and get me to back off. I am not afraid of any sort of methods you have hidden up your sleeve to try to get me off guard."

I tried to push against him, but he only stepped closer. And then I started to think. As much as it repulsed me to even think of this possibility and me acting upon it, I wondered if Cell would become off guard if I threw on that _womanly charm_. Would he cower away? Maybe even become weakened by curiosity and thus I could cut his throat?

I looked into his eyes purposely and held his gaze steadily. "Are you curious about me, Cell?"

He gave a throaty chuckle and inclined his head slightly. "On the contrary, my dear android; I think it is you who is curious about me."

"Doubtful," I expressed softly and I felt his face getting closer to mine. He brushed his lips against my ear and I involuntarily shivered.

"Will you tell me your name now, Android 22?" He whispered.

I moved my head away from him. He was making me feel far too comfortable with him all of the sudden, which might even be the worst thought…

_"I love you, Serika," he said to me as we lay on my bed. He pushed back my hair away from my face and kissed me gently. His mouth trailed up to my ear and I shivered with a smile on my face. "Will you marry me?"_

_I pulled away and looked at this man with the happiest of thoughts running through my head. I loved him more than anything…_

I jumped and startled Cell, his head rearing up and his arms bringing mine down to a relaxed position, yet he still held onto them. I looked at him with what I knew was a semi-terrified expression, but not for the reason he thought. That was the second time I witnessed what I now knew to be a flashback.

I looked at Cell with a more composed expression, but he seemed to be questioning my motions. I was questioning the actions I allowed him to take and even questioned myself for almost giving into it.

But he had won that round. I owed it to him to have at least one answer to a question he had asked me. "Serika," I surrendered. "My name is Serika."

Again his eyes swept me over, but his fingers unwrapped themselves from my wrists. "Serika, huh? An unusual yet pretty name. I suppose it matches your lovely face."

I smirked and was somehow able to pull my arms down completely to my sides, although he was unwilling to move away from me. I looked at his broad chest and let my eyes trail back up to his angelic face. He was so oddly put together, a result of the multiple beings that he was created from, but it all matched perfectly. Obviously Androids 17 and 18 gave him the more human appearance, perhaps the grace that such a creature needed to be anything but hideous. It amazed me to even start to think how Dr. Gero was able to concoct and bring to life a person such as Cell.

"You size me up," he said breaking my train of thought. I took in a sharp breath when I felt a cool hand rest against my waist. "Perhaps you now will answer my question from before. Where did you come from?"

"I already told you," I said and shrugged away from his touch.

Cell let his hands drop again. "I do not mean Dr. Gero's hand in creating you," he said. "I want to know why you suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

I smirked and was finally allowed to get away from the close proximity that he put us in. He turned to watch me as I took several steps away. "Such information," I began, "will not help you in your fight. But I am starting to think that you are starting to become more curious about me as a woman rather than my purpose."

Cell laughed. "Why would you possibly think such a thing?"

"Because you couldn't keep your hands off of me," I said with a seductive glance over my shoulder and a grin on my face.

Instead of him getting angry with me, he smirked. "Please," he said as he put his hands on his hips. "Do you think you standing there nearly naked will make me lose touch with my mind? Nice try, but I'm afraid Serika you are not dealing with a human man. My mission is clear and straightforward…and it does not include any side-courses."

"Regardless if it did you wouldn't win with me," I said and started to turn away. I took a few steps and even though my back was too him I could tell his eyes were staring me down.

"And where do you think you are going?"

I put my hand on my hip and stopped but didn't turn to him. "I'm leaving." As a matter of fact, I had come up with a sudden idea that might just work. As I already knew I now had no chance of defeating him. But I did have one thing on my side that he did not—I possessed a time machine. I knew I could sit there and figure out how it worked. All I needed to do is get away from him and get it out of its capsule. Once I did I could go back a few days and defeat him before he had a chance to absorb the androids; and then I could fulfill Bulma's wish and take out the androids like I was created for. I had no desire to do the deed for Gero, but I knew that I might as well give myself a purpose since I was destroyed to become what I am.

Cell had started to chuckle. "My dear, I have decided that you will not be leaving just yet."

I turned slightly with a broad smile and a chuckle of my own emitting from my throat. "Oh really? Well I hate to burst your excessively large bubble, but I have no reason to listen to you. I'm taking off. Deal with it."

I made a turn to move but before I could take a step into the air I came face-to-face with his chest. I stared at it and then backed off, my arms crossing over my chest. "I said you are to stay here."

"I don't give a damn what you said or want," I said bitterly. "I am not your slave."

"You refuse to tell me where you came from and what purpose you really serve," he said. "I want to know. I also am intrigued by your spunk. You must remember that I always get what I want. So," he paused and smiled, his eyes closing. "I will not allow you to leave until you answer my question and admit that you have no chance against me."

I replied sarcastically, "Shove your ego far up your ass. I'm going."

I turned sharply to go, my feet leaping me into the air. Before I got more than two yards off the ground, however, I felt a powerful kick in my stomach that made me lose my breath for a good thirty seconds. I fell to the ground with a hard crash and curled over myself while clutching my stomach.

"Unless you want to experience that again, Serika, I suggest you stay put."

"Fuck you," I somehow managed to blurt out.

He whacked me again. I was afraid he broke me, but when I regained myself I realized I had just fallen over. I was still weak from that blast attack and I was foolish to even consider leaving so soon. I was undeniably trapped.


	5. Plan B

**Long Time? **I do understand and realize that it has been over a month now since my last post. I really do sincerely apologize for it. However, I have been so insanely busy with real life, which is including balancing two jobs, that I have honestly not had the hours upon hours to spend on writing this story like I used to have. I will try to be much more disciplined on continuing the story in a more timely fashion, but please understand that if you're not seeing updates, its not because I'm abandoning the story, its because I truly do not have the time to do it.

But beyond that, the story is finally getting to where I want it. I will try to get chapter 6 out ASAP, but do not worry—I will finish it! **QueenKathBallZ **will not allow me to let it go until…well, you'll see =) ha.

Reviews are love. And for you, enjoy!

* * *

**5**—_Plan B_

I had never felt such defeat. At least, I've never felt such defeat that I could remember. I could tell that my body needed a long rest before that last kick, but now I felt like I needed to plug myself into a wall or something to regain my energy within a timely fashion. Cell stood with that stupid smirk on his face, arms crossed and eyes shimmering in the afternoon sun. He made me sick.

Knowing full well that as soon as I tried to retreat again he'd come after me, I decided to just get to my feet and stand in a similar position as he. Did he think I did not possess the same stubborn android trait? I kept my back to him, my body straight, but I knew that that smirk turned into a full blown smile on his pale face.

"You are a spirited android, Serika," he commented. "In time you will tell me all about yourself."

I refused to reply. Thankfully he decided not to continue the worthless conversation for he fell silent seconds later. I did not have time to continue to argue with him and get nowhere with it. I needed to figure out how to escape and go forth with my own plans. I heard him turn and I took a chance to glance over my shoulder. He had his back to me. Good.

Hours passed. My mind had gone through several scenarios and all lead to the same result—destruction. My only chance, I had decided, was to make my retreat when he left…if he ever left. I had a hard time believing that someone of such stature such as Cell would stand still the entire time he gave the world to prepare for the tournament. There had to be at least one moment where he left to cause some sort of havoc, right?

I felt a little more rested now that I had had a few hours to sit still and not use any energy. But I knew I was not back at full strength. I would need all of it restored before making a run for it. I wanted my speed to be at its highest in case Cell caught me. I glanced back at him again and was amazed that he had not moved. How could he stand there so still without even the slightest flinch? Perhaps I did not have the patience he possessed.

Then something struck a little idea in my head. I turned to him and took one look at my own appearance before saying anything. I did truly look a mess and it did not please me to think that I was in rags. I was much classier than that. "Excuse me your highness," I spoke. "Would you even allow me an hour to find myself more suitable clothes?"

"No."

I frowned and my brow furrowed. "You're telling me you're going to deny me the right to having a proper shirt and pants on? What the hell is your problem? Or do you enjoy seeing this much skin on a beautiful woman?"

He turned to me with a very straight face. "Do you think I am foolish enough to buy a cheap trick such as that? You will try to escape from there."

Jerk; there was just no fooling him. "I will not," I lied. "You can even keep tabs on me."

"And how to propose I do that? You do not have a life force for me to follow, and I am not escorting you. No, you will stay here."

My lip curled with disgust. "I'm going anyway," I said and took two steps to my right. To my surprise he did not move. "What, no interjection?"

"You know better not to test me," he replied. "I suggest you stay there if you want to keep all of your limbs."

"Don't you threaten me, bug," I hissed. "You have no reason to keep me here. You already defeated me…if you think you're so strong, then why not just destroy me and leave it at that?"

He still held that extremely straight face. "Because I have decided to make an example of you, not to mention I still have a desire to learn all about you while I stand here bored out of my skull."

I laughed. "You want to learn all about me?" I couldn't help the temptation. I sauntered over him, letting my hips exaggerate the steps I took. One of my hands rested on my waist and the other ran its fingers through my tangled hair. I stepped up right to him and looked up at his fascinating magenta eyes. "What do you want to know?" I ran my hand over his chest.

He slapped it away. "Nothing that would include physical contact," he scowled. "Go and find yourself new human clothes. You have thirty minutes."

"Thank-you," I smiled and took off immediately. I knew he must have had a trick up his sleeve if he was going to let me go, but I was confident I could not only find new clothes but get into the time machine before he had a chance to discover what I was up to.

I flew quickly to the nearest city and landed on the busy sidewalk. People stopped in fear to stare at me, each clutching whatever personal item they carried. I merely gave them a sharp smile and tossed my head so my hair would flop over my shoulder. I moved along the street ignoring the countless stares that flashed towards me because of my untidy look.

"Hey, look at you," a tall over-muscled man with greasy blonde hair said to me. "You're drop dead gorgeous, sweetheart. What do you say to me buying you a drink?"

I turned and gave him a smile complete with batting lashes. He took one step closer and I quickly threw a punch square in the face. He fell to the ground and scrambled to his feet. He uttered something along the lines of "bitch" but I decided to leave that be. At first I had not noticed that this took place in front of a bistro restaurant. The people that were busy eating an over-expensive lunch and drinking bad coffee stared at me with astonishment.

I glared at a few of them and then continued along the sidewalk at my own pace. Finally I had come across what I was looking for. I studied the manikins in the window, each wearing their own smashing attire that cost a pretty penny. I waltzed in and received several disgusted expressions from the clerks. I ignored them. I moved through the store, looking quickly at the racks of clothes until my eye caught a head and limbless manikin standing on a shelf above the salesroom floor. It sported tight black pants with white stitching and a tighter royal purple shirt that gave a nice glimpse of the wearer's cleavage. I smiled and studied it further; I liked the pants, no doubt. The shirt was even better, however. It wasn't regular cotton, but instead it looked mixed with a spandex that gave it a smoother look.

The racks of sizes were directly under the display and I hurried through to find my size. Without thinking twice I took off my tattered clothes and let them drop to the highly polished floor.

"Excuse me," a tall and lanky woman said hurrying up to me. "I cannot allow you to strip in my store! You must either get to a dressing room immediately or leave!"

"Shut up," I said and pulled up the black pants.

The woman turned and pointed to someone who must have been at the counter. "Giselle, call the police and tell them to get here quick!"

I pulled the top over my head, the woman still telling me to get out of her store. I ripped off the tags. "Don't think you're going to leave with those," she whined. "You are going to be heading straight to jail and you're taking those disgusting rags with you."

I shot her a deadly look. "I told you to shut your mouth. One more word and I will throw you through the front of the store."

"Why you little good-for-nothing…"

And it happened as I said. I grabbed her arm and swung her clear across the display racks and through the front glass of the store, her body toppling over the manikins in the window. People screamed all around me, many hurried out of the store and ran away. I continued to remove the price tickets from my new pants. As I looked around for a mirror I noticed a corner filled with shoes. My old bulky boots would not fit well with this outfit, so I figured I'd help myself to new shoes.

I smiled at the variety—I really did like this store. The ones that caught my attention, though, were directly in the center. They were tall equestrian style boots with a clunky three inch heel. The heel was thick and would not obviously break, but the feature I liked best was the silver buckle that looped around the ankle. It took me only a moment to find and pull on the right size.

I took a brush out of the accessories bin and combed out the knots in my hair. Before long it was back to its shiny, wavy form that hung gracefully over my shoulders. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before turning to leave. By now I saw cops flying down the street in their cruisers. Pity they were only seconds too late. I had taken off into the sky as they started shooting their little guns at me.

What I needed now was a place to open the time machine. I was sure it hadn't been thirty minutes, so I was not worried about the time. What I was worried about was Cell following me. It wouldn't have put it past him. I wasn't anticipating a difficult time to get the time machine running, but I wanted to be cautious anyway.

I decided to try it out in a parking lot, but off to the side where there were several trees covering the grounds. I didn't have enough time to search for a park or field, so I opted for what I thought was the next best bet. Anywhere else would have too many people and a rooftop would have been just plain stupid. Luckily there were a lot of cars but no one in sight when I landed.

I was about to pull out the capsule, but my eyes had caught a silver sports car that looked all-to familiar…

_"That's exactly like the one I want," I pointed out as we passed a silver sports car in the mall parking lot. "Give me a few years when I'm out of school and making tons of money in my industry."_

_"You should invest some of the money you make," he told me. He had a sweet smile on his face. "And then get the car. Or maybe it can be a graduation gift."_

_I playfully smacked his arm. "You can't afford to get that for me for a lousy graduation gift. Don't worry, I can hold off until I make my millions. Who knows, maybe once this internship is over I'll have a job."_

_"Do you think you will get a response from Dr. Gero? I've asked around and no one seems to have ever really met him."_

_"I'm sure he'll take me. My grades alone show my ambition for science. And I'll top off that stupid jerk that jumped ahead and got herself to intern with Dr. Briefs. He's the obvious one…Gero is the smart choice."_

I hadn't noticed my breathing became more rapid and I was a little hot. I looked around and saw the car sitting there untouched. I was still alone in the parking lot. That was the second time I saw that person…that young man. I was starting to wonder who he was and why I kept thinking about him. And what was that about Gero?

Unfortunately I knew I didn't have the time to dwell on this most recent memory. Instead I opted for continuing my mission and worrying about the past at a later date. I pulled out the capsule that I had placed in my bra for safe-keeping and tossed it after a quick click of the tab.

The time machine burst to full form and stood with its gleaming yellow pain in the afternoon sun. I hurried over and started to climb up, but before I could move further up the ladder to sit in the seat a sudden ball of light came zooming from behind me and made contact with what was obviously its target. The machine blew to pieces as I fell to the ground. Pieces of metal smacked into my skin and the smoke filled my lungs. I stared at it in absolute horror as the ashes and debris fell too the pavement, smoke billowing up from the rubble. My last chance for hope was gone…

And I was now stuck in this time…

The squeaking of familiar feet came from behind. I dug my fingers into the pavement, bits of hardened tar snuck up under my fingernails. I started to get to my feet but a hand came and swiftly tied itself around my arm and yanked me up harshly. I pulled away and bounced back. I gave Cell a menacing look as I stood with smoking debris behind me, the scent of burning metal and rubber made my nostrils flare. I stared at his cold face, the frown on his mouth.

"I should have known not to trust you," he spat. "You were gone no less than fifteen minutes and here I find you toying with the Trunks's time machine."

"Trunks's time machine?" I repeated a little stunned. His comment had thrown me completely off guard.

"Did you not think I knew what that was? I myself had used the device to come to this time period since the androids were no longer in existence in my original time. But this begs me to ask how _you_ were able to get your filthy little hands on it. Have you met with Trunks?"

"I don't know who Trunks is," I replied although I remember Bulma mentioning him. "This was my business…you shouldn't have blown it up."

"Trunks is the only one to possess such a contraption. You had to have met up with him at some point."

"I told you I did not."

He came at me like lightning and shoved me up to a lamp post not far behind where I had been standing. His forearm threatened to choke me, but I did not fight him. I gave him a daring look instead.

"I don't believe you," he said in a low voice. "You are either lying to me or you have other connections that put me in a need-to-know situation."

"You need to know shit," I said to him boldly. "I suggest you let me go or I'm going to kick you where it hurts."

He smirked. "You cannot possibly hurt me. You forget that you are not my equal."

"You're right; I'm more of a superior." And as I had predicted he tossed me to the ground in rage. I scurried to my feet and held a ready-to-fight pose. "Now either you kill me or I'm going to kill you. I'll have you know that you ruined my plans, Cell."

"Pity," Cell replied nonchalantly. "And what were those plans, my dear Serika? Were you planning on going back in time to defeat me?" I knew the moment my eyes widened even the slightest bit that it had given me away. Cell merely laughed. "Honestly, do you think that would have worked? Is that how decided to defeat me? Go back to where I was not complete because you know you don't even come close to possessing the power that I have proven I have? That's rather intriguing. But I'm afraid, Serika, you overrate yourself. You're only second best."

As if streaks of light flashed before me I lost all sight of where I was and what was going on around me. I no longer saw Cell…

_"Heard you're not going to be studying with this great scientist like you claimed in front of class," a girl I knew to be called as Nexeu boasted. "Instead you decided to just go to another university and study with the department chair? Very admirable. I'm sure you'll get an A this semester."_

_"I can't help if my daddy can't get me into the top notch of everything, Nexeu. I think you should put your words where the sun doesn't shine."_

_She frowned at me. "You wait and see, Serika Kreia. You'll wish you didn't have such a sharp attitude. You're going to find yourself begging for help one day…"_


	6. Ice Breaker

**Return: **Forgive me for being MIA for several months, my fans. I have been so wrapped up in real life with multiple jobs and other personal things that the desire to sit and write has not hit. But I am now one job down and feel that need for writing--and finishing this story! I do hope that many of you will be reviewing so I may know that there are still readers for this story. And as always, enjoy!

**6—**_Ice Breaker_

I knew I had to have been unconscious for more than a few hours. When I opened my eyes I found that the sun had set and the stars had come out. I found that I was not in the parking lot where I remember having yet another flashback. No, what I was sitting up on was a cool marble surface. Of course I was back at Cell's arena. I only realized this when I smelt the fresh desert air and saw him blatantly standing before me. Oh, how I hated him more than ever.

I sat up to find that my head felt a bit heavy—an android version of a headache? I had never felt it before. I almost felt slow and vulnerable. What had he done to me? Upon moving around more to try to get to my feet I realized the bastard was watching me from over his shoulder.

"Awake at last," he said most bitterly. "I thought that perhaps I gave you brain damage."

_Brain damage?_ I thought as his words wrapped around the throbbing pain in my head. What had he exactly done to me? I stared at him with what I'm sure resembled a dumbfounded expression. I finally found the ability to stand up and suddenly I started to feel a little better.

"Or did I perhaps render you a mute? I was sure you'd start flaring up the moment you discovered what I did to you," he said. He turned to me, arms tightly crossed over his black chest. Those magenta eyes stared right through me.

"What the hell _did_ you do to me?" I asked. I raked my brain for any sort of memory of what happened after that flashback. Sadly, though, all I could see was the image of that bitch I seemed to have hated in my previous life. _You're going to find yourself begging for help one day…_Her words kept repeating over and over in my head. I don't believe I was at that stage now, but I knew I wasn't in the best of situations. First of all, I was stuck in this time period with no way out. Second, I had no chance of defeating Cell which meant I was stuck in this retched spot until he decided to execute me.

"You do not remember?" He asked with surprise written all over his face. "You put up a brief and rather pathetic fight."

"I—" I had no idea what to say. I didn't fight him. I yelled at him, started to get really upset…I remember him punching me once, but then that flashback…

"Perhaps you weren't completely conscious even then," he mused. "I suppose to be a type of gentleman I should keep you out of the dark. Do you remember my arrival and destroying the time machine?" I nodded. "Good. Well shortly after that you seemed to have dazed out of reality. When I took a step towards you, you started shouting at me that you were going to be the best in your class. Does that ring a bell?"

"No," I replied softly as I listened.

"Then I suppose it was unfair of me to attack you. I gave you one swift kick to the head and you dropped like a lead balloon," he said. His voice wasn't of regret or apologetic in any way though. He was almost…gloating.

I nearly saw red. "Do you think it's funny that I've been spacing out?"

Cell smirked. "Mildly entertaining is more like it."

"You cocky son of a bitch," I spat. "I am not enjoying it one bit. You have _no_ idea what its like to sit there and have images flash through your head."

Suddenly he started laughing. "You see _images_? Are you going insane then? Imagine that, an android that lost her mind."

I saw red. Without thinking my arm whipped up and an energy blast flew from my palm. It didn't come close to skimming him with his speed. But he got the hint.

"Don't do something you'll later regret, Serika," he said in a more hostile voice.

"Shut up," I yelled. I flew over to him and started throwing punches. He reflected them, as was expected, but I continued. My feet hovered nearly a meter off the ground as I continued to try to come remotely close to having my fist connect with that angelic face.

Finally, though, he caught both of my hands and forced me to land back on my feet. I pushed against him, my power level rising rapidly. Cell realized this too. He quickly fired his own power up and started fighting back. I was so angry, though, that I didn't even consider the possible consequences.

"That's it, fight me," he mocked. "Throw out all of your hatred on me and try your hardest to kill me. And when you've lost I will take over and show you what real power is."

Instead of egging me on further he actually made me stop. Stop physically, that is. "You are such an arrogant bastard, Cell. You think this is just one big game, don't you? You created this stupid tournament just so you could gloat that you're this all powerful android out to destroy the world."

"I suggest you shut your—"

I pushed against him again. "And I suggest you shut your own fat mouth and listen to me." That got his attention. "Did you know that you will die when this is over? Hmm? I'm from the future, Cell. That's how I got that time machine. I was sent here to _destroy_ you. I was created to take out 17 and 18, but I was activated for another purpose and that was to rid the world of your stinking presence before you hurt someone."

He was listening very carefully, but he smirked. "And look at how you have accomplished your goal."

I yelled loudly and this time was able to push him against the stone pillar in one of the corners of his own arena. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

Cell's grasp tightened on my firsts and he started to shove me away. "You have nothing over me. I will defeat you and then win my tournament. And whoever sent you will be saddened to never see you return with the good news."

"I never intended on returning," I lied with the thirst for blood boiling in my throat. "I will personally see to it that you will not win. I will find a way to kill you and fulfill my mission regardless on who sent me and why. And when I'm done—"

It happened so fast that I wasn't sure it was real at first. His mouth came down on me out of nowhere; his hands still held my fists out to the side. I held my breath as he pressed his face closer to mine, my lips frozen beneath his. I had no idea what was happening…

Until he pulled away. His eyes were wide and fearful as he stared at me like I was some vile creature. My chest rose and fell rapidly as I panted. My hands were shaking. Cell, though, stood up straight and narrowed his eyes to look at me like I was the one who had done something wrong.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked harshly. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I did it to shut you up," he said but I sensed it was a lie. "Your constant banter was giving me a headache."

"I don't give a shit if you had a headache or a stroke. You had no right to violate me in such a way!" He was silent. "You're a disgusting, perverted, twisted, untamed…"

"I believe those are enough adjectives," he replied.

I stopped and stared at him, my mind racing repeatedly over what had just happened . He had just kissed me. Cell, the all murderous android I swore to destroy _kissed me_. And what was making my stomach turn was the fact that I…liked it.

"Now that I have your attention, though," he began, "pay attention. You are not my equal so I will not have you sitting there and lecturing me like you own me. I did not bring you back here out of respect or curiousness, but because when I kill you I have decided I want a decent fight."

"Then why didn't you just try to kill me now?" I asked as my brow furrowed.

"I was toying with you," he said as if it was obvious. "But I will not have that happen again, do you hear?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You really are so full of yourself, do you know that? I can't possibly comprehend the fact that you are so egotistic that you honestly believe that everything you do is part of some grand plan."

"Oh but it is," he said with a smirk.

"Bullshit," I replied simply. "I don't believe anything you say. And regardless of your grand scheme, I will still win in the end."

Cell chuckled. "I doubt it, but go ahead and give it a try."

I smiled broadly and then darted towards him to engage in the broken fight once again. He dodged away and disappeared. I saw him behind me ready to take a swing. I ducked just in time to avoid a fist in my jaw. I bowed down and jabbed my knuckles into his knee. He buckled slightly but grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"OW!" I yelped. My knee came up and jabbed his stomach, but he barely flinched. His fingers did, however, untangle from the lock of hair he held.

"You will have to do better than that, Serika, in order to defeat me," he said charismatically.

"I hate you," I said low enough that he may not have heard. I couldn't help, though, but get lost in his gaze as his eyes looked me over. His face was so smooth and perfect he was almost like a porcelain doll. I couldn't see a single flaw on his skin, in his structure.

Cell's perfect white teeth shimmered through parted pale lips. "I know you do," he replied smoothly.

I have no idea what came over me. One moment I was staring him down, wanting nothing more than to fight him to the death. The next moment I found that I had thrown myself at him and started kissing him hard. I held his abnormal head between my hands and pushed against him. He actually stepped back at the pressure I put against his body. Before I knew it his hands had gripped my shoulders and he was returning the gesture. I had lost my mind completely. We smothered each other with our mouths, our tongues suddenly appearing to get more action. Cell took two more steps back, slowly. I continued my sudden act.

And then his hands moved. They went down my back to my waist and to my hips. He pulled me closer. I started to lose control of my senses. Something about this was so familiar yet so weird. It was wrong. I was supposed to kill him, save billions of people from his future terror. And there I was making out with him, desiring more of him.

Then his hands did more. His fingers moved behind and took a firm hold on my buttocks. He pushed towards me, my feet involuntarily stepping back, barely able to keep touch on the ground because of the height difference.

"Stop," I muttered into his mouth but he didn't pay attention. He pursued further. "Stop," I said again but my tongue danced with his. Something inside of my head told me to disengage, but my body would not listen.

_"You're so beautiful," he said to me. His hands were all over me. He started to push them under my shirt. _

_"I love you," I said for the millionth time. "I love you so much."_

_He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was the perfect moment—he asked me to marry him, we had dinner, we took a romantic walk…we were back at his apartment. He had wine to celebrate…_

_It was hot in the room, but not because the heat was on or it was too warm outside. I was so in love with him I felt like this moment could never last long enough. It was different than before—now I knew he was mine forever. _

_"Miroshi," I said in a whisper. _

I jumped away from Cell, my hands slapping him. He stood there stunned, his chest proving he was breathing heavily. Neither of us knew what to make of the situation. What had come over me? I was so lost and confused that I couldn't tell which part of the past few minutes I wanted to run from. I was having a hard time wrapping my brain around kissing Cell. I had a harder time with this surprising new flashback. _Miroshi_. It was the first name I had heard that wasn't related to Cell since becoming reactivated.

But who was he?

"Hmm, now what are we going to do about our little predicament?" Cell's voice rang through my ears.

I snapped him a look. "_We_ aren't going to do anything about it," I said quickly. "I have no idea what you're thinking, but get it out of your head."

He chuckled. "My dear, please don't forget you initiated that second round. I'm actually quite overcome by your sassiness."

"Shove it," I said through clenched teeth. "I'm sick of you. I've had it."

I turned to leave but I could feel his eyes narrowing and staring at me with fire. "You will do nothing of the sort."

"Don't think I'm going to do that again, Cell," I said as I continued without looking back. "That was just me forgetting that you're a perverted mass murderer."

Before he could say another word I was in the air racing for open space. I didn't look back to see if he was following me. I knew he wasn't. I wondered if he would come after me, but I knew it was just a matter of time before he took flight. He'd let me get so far and then catch up within seconds. Either way I had to move as fast as I could just to give myself a moment to think. I was conflicted and I couldn't even decipher how. The flashbacks were becoming constant and more vivid. Now I was remembering names. This much I had worked out--they were images from my past. This Miroshi must have been a former lover of some kind. I'm also sure that these memories of him alone were triggered by contact with Cell. The others though...like the few of that other girl I seemed to have hated...what triggered those?

I paused mid-flight and looked into the distance but stared at nothing in particular. Perhaps for the time being I should allow myself to become close to Cell. I wanted to know about this Miroshi. I wanted to know what happened to him and if he was somehow connected to me becoming and android. The desire to know the last moments of my human life surged through me and I was no determined to find out what happened to me.

It was final. Cell was to be my link. I would just have to be careful.


	7. Seduction

**A year in the making—**Yes, I realize it has been about 4 months once again since the last post. My excuse still holds—busy with real life and no inspiration to write. But as I always do, I have decided to return to dear Cell and continue this story.

This chapter is a little shorter than usual, I think, but I wrote it in an hour and wanted to post it before I went to bed. Note that this is not edited so typos are likely. I think I like this chapter and it will be a nice little lead into the thickening plot? We shall see what you think! Please review, as always. And thank-you, really, for sticking with this. Enjoy!

* * *

_**7**__—Seduction_

I had only waited a few moments before returning to the arena. Cell had been facing me, his eyes stern instead of quizzical like one would have expected. My feet landed steadily on the smooth tiles, but I made no further noise as I looked away from him. I didn't really know what to say at the moment. I was still trying to figure out my decision and how I would make everything work out right.

"You confuse me, Serika," Cell said to break the silence. "One minute you are flapping your mouth that you will destroy me, you hate me and you think me a…what was the term? Oh—a perverted mass murderer." He frowned. "The next minute you decide you want to engage in a physical embrace that is far too human for me to stomach."

"Oh shut up, you were putting just as much into it as I was," I snapped back. My eyes stared at him coldly. Sometimes he was such a pain!

Cell smirked. "Perhaps, but that is besides the point. I cannot deny that I have human instincts embedded deep within me. After all, I absorbed so many of them."

"Which only proves my point of being a mass murderer."

"Which only proves that _I_ am a far superior being than anyone on this rotten planet," he tried to correct.

I blew air through my teeth and turned to sit. This was not going to be as easy as I thought. He was so arrogant that I wanted nothing more than to knock his head clear off his shoulders…even if that head was such an alluring object with magnificent eyes…a charming smile…

_Serika, get a hold of yourself,_ I quickly thought. _He's Cell for Heaven's sake! And here you are having…impure thoughts about him._

We sat—rather I sat and he stood—in silence for several hours. I didn't mind it, though. I was trying to replay some of the flashbacks I had already witnessed. They were foggy, though. I remembered the latest one with this Miroshi. Nexeu was a little hazy, but I remembered that one as well. The others were only pieces of information now. What was strange, I thought, was the fact that after all this time I was still remembering my human life. How long did Bulma say I was deactivated? Eight years or something to that extent?

Eight years…such a long time. Bulma didn't seem to think so but to a human life…well, so much could happen. According to that last memory I had, this Miroshi had proposed to marry me. I could have been married in those eight years. And then what? A job? Children? Cell destroying the world and I being powerless to protect my babies?

The anger suddenly rose up again and I glanced over my shoulder at the meditating android. Why did this mission have to be so screwed up? I knew darn well he was far more powerful than I was but right now I was the only one within five meters from him that could possibly have a chance of surviving him.

And that brought up my last thought. Why in Kami's name did Cell spare me? He had a million different opportunities to destroy every mechanical fiber that made me, but he hadn't. Sure, he inflicted pain, he tried to keep me at a level of physical and mental discomfort, but he hadn't pulled the plug. Why not? If his nature was to destroy everything, especially enemies, then why wait?

Unless he didn't see me as an enemy? Could it possibly be because we shared the most obvious trait? Or was it that I was a woman?

Yet I had a thought that I was just realizing to be true and not some sort of ridiculous idea. If our first encounter went in my favor as planned, then I would not have thought twice about killing him. But since I've been in his presence I can't help but recognize his interior character. Yes, I realized he was out to destroy the world and nothing further. But he had an intelligence you don't see in typical bad guys. His suave, almost sexy tones made me forget that he was evil at times. And though I understood fully that he originally looked like a bug and that his features were only as they were because of the additions of 17 and 18, the human-like qualities of his face drew me in.

I hated admitting that. I actually made my insides squirm with a sickly feeling. I knew it was true, however. I couldn't keep denying this information. Did I really want to find out about my past? Or was that just an excuse to be near Cell?

"Idiot…" I murmured softly.

"I beg your pardon?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't talking to you."

I heard a faint chuckle. "Ah, more _images_ coursing through your little brain?"

I growled. "Do you find it necessary to constantly put me down? I'm getting a little annoyed with it."

"My dear," he said as he turned to face me straight on, "why on Earth did you stay here then? You had started to leave."

"And you would have just gone after me."

"Not this time," he said. I was shocked and he saw fit to explain. "I have learned about you enough to know that you will not give up until you either succeed or die trying. You would have come back on your own time. Why should I waste my precious time running after you when you'll just come back to me?"

Jerk…he had me there. And his prediction came true quicker than he probably realized. What an arrogance he had. It drove me insane.

"You see, Serika, though you know you cannot possibly defeat me you will continue to sit there and try to snake your way through ideas to see if anything would have a chance of getting to me. Let me assure you, though, that you will be there for a very long time."

"Maybe I just wanted to be near you for other reasons," I said suddenly. I wasn't even quite sure I wanted to say that, but it was out and I could do nothing to take it back. Curse it all.

Cell laughed. The more I heard that sound the more I wanted it to last. Strange, I know. Something was happening and I couldn't figure out what. It might have been that last blow he gave me; maybe it short circuited something inside this stupid head of mine.

"What other reasons, Serika?"

I didn't answer him.

"Serika, I'm asking you a question."

I turned my head away and ignored him. I didn't want to answer him.

"Answer me!" His anger grew fierce as he yanked me up from behind and turned me around swiftly. I tried my best to keep my eyes away from contact with his. He finally let go and shoved me aside.

"You have anger management issues," I said, again not thinking before I opened my fat mouth.

"And you continue to test my patience." His face suddenly grew soft—an expression I had yet to see on the android. "Why are you here, Serika? I must know the answer."

"I really don't know," I replied, a partial truth.

By now the sun was high in the air and I was starting to feel its affects. It was quite amazing that though I was an android I felt the climates and reacted to them. I started to regret my choice of clothing. Then I wondered smugly what Cell would say or do if I removed a few articles of clothing. I had half a mind to find out.

"Cell, have you ever thought about a woman?"

"Excuse me?" His reaction was stiff with concern of what I was asking. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You've been alive for how long…a few months or so?"

"Technically I have been alive, shall we say, for approximately 23 years…why?" I could see the concern of the conversation growing as it continued. It was so obvious that he wasn't accustomed to thinking of such things. I wanted to see how far it would get me—a sudden urge or curiousness, shall we say?

"23 years…wow. So in those 23 years you've never thought of a woman? And I'm not talking about recognizing the difference between genders. I mean really _thinking_ about one in a sexual way."

His mouth hung open slightly and I could tell that at last I had rendered this man—android—speechless. "What are you trying to get at, Serika? Your mood swings are starting to make me dizzy."

I stood up and looked at him, throwing my shoulders back and letting my hair fall partially into my face. It was an odd change of topic, but I suppose it was my way of answering his previous question and testing out my own theories.

I went up to his very stiff figure and put a hand on his chest. My fingers lightly ran down the smooth black surface and back up. He made no motion towards this touch, but he stared at me hard.

"Enough," he said and slapped my hand away. "You are acting ridiculously. Go back to your twisted thoughts in silence."

"Oh, so now you want me to go away?" I laughed lightly as I gave the surprising blow. I knocked him to his back.

The look of surprise on Cell's face was priceless. Whether it was because he couldn't believe I had done it, or that he went straight down without realizing it, or that I straddled his waist, I couldn't quite tell. His eyes grew wide, but to my own surprise he didn't do anything to stop me.

To make him realize that I was semi-serious about this position, I pressed his shoulders to the floor with every amount of effort I had within me. My knees gripped his sides tightly in hopes that if he tried to throw me off it'd be more of a pain to do so. "Would you like to know what the other reasons I had for returning here were, Cell?"


	8. The Better Android

_**Returned! **_Dearest readers, please forgive me from the ridiculous absence. I had no idea it has been 2 years since my last post. But oddly enough, I had this completely random dream and Cell was in it, and, of course, I started getting some more ideas. I didn't want to start a whole new story, so I reread this one and I'm trying to work it in...I forgot my original path of this story, but I think this will make it better in all honesty. Anyway, life has changed drastically for me and I'm not sure how much I'll be able to do, but I'm going to try very hard to continue and hopefully finish this before I lose interest. So we'll see how this works out. I easily threw this together last night and I'm hoping to get another chapter out before the weekend, but don't quote me, lol. Hope I still have readers on this!

Review!

* * *

_**8**_-_The Better Android_

At this point I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do next. A part of me wanted to continue with the obvious. I had Cell in the perfect hold and he wasn't resisting. His eyes bore into mine as if trying to find answers to what I was doing and why I was doing it. My mind was racing but I couldn't seem to focus on just one thing. First, I thought of Cell and how I was ridiculously attracted to him. Then, I remembered that I was to destroy him because of the horror he had already caused and the chaos he was about to start. On the other hand, though, I wanted nothing more than to figure out just who I was and it seemed there was a shared link between him and I that stirred up these memories.

I leaned closer to Cell, all of those thoughts trying to take precedence over the other. My hair swept past my face and grazed his cheek. His eyes continued to stare at me as my mouth went towards the feature on his head that was his ear. "Are you curious?" I asked, not quite realizing what I was saying. I was begging for the memories to jump to life again.

Cell didn't reply. Instead his hands gripped my hips and he tried to pull me away, but my mouth immediately locked onto his and I kissed him roughly. At first he resisted, but slowly his body relaxed and eased into the kiss. Our tongues met once again and I felt him hold me tighter. My hands gripped his shoulders and I felt every muscle in my body become tight. Before I knew it his hands started to snake their way under my shirt...

Then, without warning, I was thrown to the side and my head hit a corner pillar. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him as I opened one eye and started to lean up.

Cell was already on his feet, his hands absentmindedly brushing himself off. "I'm not playing your games, Serika. I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh you do, huh?" I said as I stood up and fixed my hair.

"You think that if you tempt me with physical contact that I will submit myself to you and you'll gain the upper hand," he stated. "You seem to forget that I am _not_ human in any way. I do not desire such things."

"Like hell you don't," I muttered but he didn't seem to hear.

"Seika, my dear, I believe that your desperate course will need to take a new path. If you continue trying to seduce me into these sexual encounters you'll find that you're doing nothing but sealing your fate faster than necessary. I've decided to allow you to take some time and rethink your strategies." He smiled. "You really are very admirable with your efforts to...finish me off, shall we say?"

I listened, but at the same time I was already trying to figure out what to do next. He was right. Being an android myself I knew that a mission was a mission and Cell's mission was to destroy Earth. He wouldn't falter until he completed it. He was obviously much too stubborn to allow me to make any moves on him. But what now?

"Come back for the tournament and you may have your chance to defeat me. Perhaps you can learn some more moves by then," he snickered.

Maybe he was right. What I needed was time to rethink my plans. The thing was, I already knew that I couldn't beat him in hand-to-hand combat. He was far stronger than me and I was well aware what another major fight with him would do to me. I probably wouldn't survive, android or not. It worried me that Goku, who was supposedly the most powerful person known to Earth was no match for him. I really wished now that I had taken the time to ask Bulma how Cell was defeated in that other time.

"Serika, I'm giving you a chance to rethink your plan, but I'm not allowing you to stay here to do it. Find another place to lay out the pieces."

His words broke my train of thought. I scowled. "I don't remember seeing the sign that says this area belongs to you."

He laughed. "This world belongs to me now. It won't be long before I annihilate everything in existence on this planet."

"Jeez, you're ridiculous," I commented and turned away.

"Yes, that's why you took the liberty of nearly exposing yourself to me," he said from behind. I stopped and clutched my fists. He obviously noticed and started to laugh. "Now I know why Dr. Gero failed to use your for greater things. He obviously saw the flaws in you. I can tell that you're of the same design as 17 and 18 were...you were once human, weren't you? Your emotions cannot be overridden, therefore that is why you cannot defeat me." He continued to chuckle like he made a marvelous discovery.

My _emotions_ as he called them started to flare and I was trying very hard not to attack him. "You're out of line," I said through clenched teeth. "You have no idea what he did to me..."

"And neither do you," I said truthfully. "You know my words are true, yet you cannot remember anything. That is why you continuously black out for short periods. You're trying desperately to remember your past."

I said nothing. What could I say? He was right, which made me feel even more angry.

He started walking towards me, which caught me slightly off guard. His hands rested on his hips when he stood only a few arms length away. "It all makes much more sense to me now. Those images you mentioned are flashbacks. You, like 17 and 18, have no idea how Dr. Gero was able to abduct you and force you into this. You feel that you may have volunteered yet you're sure that you never would have chosen this for yourself. Am I correct?"

"No," I lied.

His face twisted into a menacing smile. He came closer. "No, I'm right on the dot. You have an interest in these memories, Serika and you want me to help you unleash them." His body drew closer. I tried not to look at him. "Does our contact help?" He brushed his hand across my face. "Is it generating these flashbacks?"

"Stop," I said at once.

"No, I think you're secretly begging for this." He pushed me against the pillar and took hold of my shoulders. "You want me to help teach you about your past, even if I myself do not know the story."

And there it was...the feeling of some inner feeling washing over me. But this time I felt extremely hot, my legs giving out from under me. I felt Cell catch me and hold me for a moment before he put me on the floor. His image became a shadow and if I was right, my eyes were nearly blank. I felt like I was watching everything from a television screen...

_"I can teach you many things that your school and professors would never dare even acknowledge was possible," Dr. Gero said firmly. "You will have the opportunity in helping me with one of my greatest projects."_

_I listened eagerly. I sat on a stool by a computer that continuously printed out random codes that made no sense to me. The large tank with the tiny organism he called "Cell" floated lifelessly in front of me. I wondered what that creature would become. _

_"How much to do you weigh?" Gero asked. _

_I raised an eyebrow at such a random and mildly inappropriate question. "What does it matter?"_

_"Oh, it matters quite a bit," he said with a mad look on his face. "The serum doses depend on how much mass there is. Now answer my question, how much do you weigh?"_

_"I don't know, around 135 pounds or so?" I couldn't understand what he was talking about. _

_He was quietly working at a side table, pulling something out of the drawer and then another vile off the shelf. When he turned around he held a large syringe full of a blue liquid. My heart immediately began to race as he looked at me with hungry eyes. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice almost lost in my throat. My eyes scanned for the exit._

_"Science," he said. "You don't believe I would have taken on an apprentice, do you? I have already tried trusting my work with another scientist but he was a failure and I vowed to always work alone from thereon out. No, what I need is another android. The model I've chosen for myself has it's faults. My 17 and 18 models are far superior, but those two were flawed. I know where I went wrong the first time."_

_Without thinking further I leapt off the stool and lunged towards the door. Gero instantly was there, his hands coming up to grab me. My eyes caught site of a small orb on his palm that I wasn't sure I needed to know what it was. My only worry now was getting out of here alive. I quickly headed to another corner of the room, but I was blocked by computers and desks. Gero growled as I nearly slipped away from yet another attempt to grab me. I crawled under a table and shoved a chair towards him which he easily tossed aside. He was no ordinary man, that was for sure. He has some sort of super strength and unless I was able to get through that door ahead, I had no chance._

_I tried again to make my way to the exit, but he came around and kicked me to the ground. I coughed hard and grabbed my ribcage. My heart was pounding madly in my ears, my eyes filled with tears that leaked down my cheeks. "Please, don't do this," I begged. "I just wanted to learn..."_

_"And learn you shall." _

_I turned to only come up against the tank which held "Cell." I felt the sharp needle of the syringe bury itself in my neck and the cold liquid seeping into my bloodstream. I breathed heavily, my vision becoming blurred even as the tears continued to flow from my eyes. The last thing I saw before finally losing my balance was small air bubbles floating from the creature inside the tank._

I looked at Cell. There he was, as tall and proud he could be. He was far from that creature I just saw in my memory. He was this massive, powerful creation from the worst man I had ever met. I didn't chose this. I was forced into it. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. The words of the girl that I had apparently despised came crawling back to me: _"You're going to find yourself begging for help one day..."_

"Ah, yet another flashback," Cell said amused.

"Shut up," I said as I held back the urge to scream at everything that I was. I turned quickly to leave but I heard him move.

"Oh, I see this one wasn't as interesting as the rest," he said. "Are you going to attempt to run away from it?"

I turned and without realizing it was on the edge of my eye lid a tear flew from my eye. "You're such an asshole, Cell. My life was ruined because of you and your stupid 17 and 18. He destroyed me. And if the only thing I can do to get back at him is to destroy his precious creation, then damn it I will find a way."

Without further conversation, I was gone. He did not follow. I raced to the nearest city in hopes that I would figure something out; something that would give me the power to finally destroy him.


End file.
